lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Honda Hiroto
Honda’s quite good at street fighting since he and Jonouchi were known for being street thugs as well as school bullies. He is able to mimic simple basic fighting styles and apply it to what he already knows, which comes as a surprise to a lot of people he’s fought against, even Jonouchi himself. He has been known to try new things out, just to see if its something he wishes to continue doing. Examples of this are kendo (which he rarely does and got bored with it) and dueling. Though he duels more than he practices kendo and while he doesn’t duel a lot, he finds it a bit more interesting of a game despite the fact that he isn’t all that great at it. Games Honda are good at are video games and has been known to beat Jonouchi consistently at them, something he finds amusing just to piss him off. Another thing is, when it comes to his friends, he will protect them no matter what. Social wise, he wasn’t liked by all that many people but that changed once he’d became friends with a young man named Yuugi Motou. He actually cares about the safety and well being of others and not just his own. Honda has a rivalry with not only Jonouchi but Ryuji Otogi as well. Him and Jonouchi always get into fistfights over the littlest things, be it what the other is good at or something else. As for his rivalry with Ryuji, the only thing those two tend to get into it about is women. This is mainly because Ryuji gains the most attention from women more than Honda does, which he doesn’t like and hates it when he brags about it. Sure, Honda could flirt with a girl, get her attention but it never goes beyond that. He’d learned his lesson five years ago when he had the hugest crush on Miho Nosaka and did anything she asked of him or bought her things that she didn’t ask for in hopes of winning her affection. None of it worked. So yeah, he’s not very good at attracting the attention of women for them to be interested in him. Another thing, Honda hates feeling useless because all of his friends have either gone their separate ways to pursue their goals in life or they’re just better than him at something and they tend to gain all the attention while he feels left in the shadows. Though he’s not openly talked about this to his friends, this is how he feels. But he makes it a point to still be there if and when they need him. He leaves the dueling to Yuugi and Jonouchi as they’re a hell of a lot better at playing the game than he is and prefers sticking to video games. Appearance Honda is 5'9'' with brown hair that is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. His attire consists of the following outfit from with him wearing f a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. The uniform he wears when working at Burger World consists of a lime-green long-sleeved oxford shirt and dark grass green pants with white socks, brown shoes and a green small sailor like hat that he wore atop his head. When he attended Domino High, he wore the boys uniform that was an all blue long sleeved jacket and pants, white (sometimes cream colored), long-sleeved shirt, white socks and brown suede shoes. He's been known to wear casual attire such as jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, etc. History Hiroto Honda, born and raised in Domino, Japan was considered a trouble-making delinquent alongside friend and classmate Jonouchi Katsuya. He has a crush on Anzu Mazaki's friend Miho Nosaka which continued to expand the more he and Jonouchi began hanging around Yuugi Motou. At first glance, he would appear as Jonouchi's crony but he was actually rejected as a candidate for Class President and Junior Custodian. Plot Honda noticed Jonouchi mocking Yugi about his unsolved Millennium Puzzle. He told Jonouchi to hold it, but Jonouchi mocked his custodian position, saying Honda wanted to become the janitor. However Honda claimed to be an honor student and started to talk about his authority, but nobody payed attention. When Miho Nosaka came into to the room and told them how the queue at the cafeteria was too long, Honda volunteered to buy her lunch and left. He was followed by Jonouchi, who was annoyed that Anzu had called him a bully. The hall monitor Ushio overheard them talking about bullying and asked what was going on. Honda quickly restrained Jonouchi, who was about to start an argument and said it was nothing. Afterwards he told Jonouchi how influential Ushio was. Afterwards Honda wasn't impressed when Jonouchi showed him he had stolen a piece of Yuugi's puzzle, but dashed off after Jonouchi reminded him was supposed to be buying lunch. The next day Ushio beat-up Jonouchi and Honda, under suspicion that they were bullying Yuugi. However Yuugi objected and insisted that Jonouchi and Honda were his friends. Later that day, Honda accompanied Jonouchi when he recovered the piece of the puzzle, which he had thrown in the canal, Honda spotted Yugi with Ushio. They interrupted Ushio as he was beating-up Yuugi. Honda said that he has once respected Ushio, but can not let him get away with this. Honda and Jonouchi tried fighting off Ushio, while Jonouchi gave Yuugi the missing piece, but the two of them also got beaten-up. After that incident, Miho is suspected of "dating for pay", along with Anzu, Honda follows them both after school to find out what is going on. He discovers both girls are working at Burger World, even though part time jobs are against school rules. Although Honda is strict on enforcing school rules, his crush on Miho gets the better of him. He keeps quiet about the girls and also gets a job there himself, so he support Miho's shopping desires. After hearing that a convict is in the restaurant, Honda assists in searching for him. After Anzu is taken hostage, by Sato, Honda is forced to lie on the floor, missing Anzu getting saved. Afterwards he and the girls quit their jobs at Burger Word, but Honda and Miho get new jobs at a noodle shop (though he later goes back to working for Burger World). Honda is invited with the rest of Yuugi's friends to Seto's mansion. He mocks Jonouchi for being jealous of Seto, but also becomes envious of how Seto's wealth easily earns Miho's affection. Honda then takes up Duel Monsters in the hopes of beating Seto. The next day at school, he defeats Jonouchi in Duel Monsters. Seto then enters the room and asks Yuugi if he can see his Grandfather's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card again. Honda and Jonouchi both notice Seto switches the card for a fake, before returning it to Yuugi. They both confront Seto on the roof afterwards over this. However both of them get beaten-up by Seto's goons. Few weeks later, Honda gets up early to wait in line to but a D-Shock watch for Miho. When he needs a break to use the toilet, Yuugi holds his place in the queue. As Yuugi purchases the last copy, Shotaro Akaboshi attempts to steal it from him, but Honda arrives in time to stop him. Akaboshi manages to steal the watch from Honda later, while Honda isn't paying attention. At the arcade when Miho arrives to collect the watch, Honda discovers it's missing and strips down to his underwear while searching his clothes for it. Miho then slaps him and runs off crying. Honda stays at the arcade, searching for the watch until he is asked to leave. Yami Yugi suspects Akaboshi and wins the watch back in a Shadow Game. Honda is glad to see the watch returned to Miho and two days later, he offers to wait in line to buy her perfume. Honda is also present when Shadi tests Yuugi. Using the Millennium Key, Shadi redecorates Honda's soul room, brainwashing him to attack his friends. He chases Miho and Jonouchi around the school, until Jonouchi touches the Millennium Key off him, returning him to normal. Later, Honda trains a Digital Pet in order to win the prize holiday in an upcoming tournament for Miho. He takes a couple of days off school to train the pet, describing his absence as maternal leave. He returns to school, right after Kujirada's pet Devil Master eats Anzu and Jonouchi's pets. Honda then links his pet, Super Strawberry to Devil Master to battle. Super Strawberry sweeps away Devil Master, defeating it. Afterwards Honda finds a letter from Kujirada, saying Miho has been kidnapped. Honda locates Kujirada, but finds him badly beaten and learns Kujirada had been manipulated by Haiyama. Honda gets whipped by Haiyama, as he attempts to rescue Miho. While he's unconscious, Yami Yuugi defeats Haiyama in a Digital Pet duel. As for Honda's family, given that he doesn't talk about them much to his friends, they don't really know anything about them. However, he has mentioned at least once to have an older sister who's married with a son named Johji and his parents are often always working, never being home. Thus why it wasn't such a big deal for him to sneak onto the boat to the Duelist Kingdom with Anzu. They save Yuugi and Jonouchi from drowning, by throwing them a rope ladder, after Jonouchi attempted to recover Yuugi's "Exodia" cards that Weevil Underwood had thrown overboard. During the preliminaries, he cheers Yuugi and Jonouchi on from the sidelines of their Duels. At one point, Honda attacks Kemo, after seeing him grab a young boy. Kemo avoids being injured and recaptures the boy, explaining that he was to be evicted for losing his Star Chips. During an argument between him and Jonouchi, Honda accidentally reveals that he has been making several attempts to construct a Deck of his own, with one of his cards being "Lava Battleguard". Honda lends Jonouchi the card, before Mai Kujaku forces Jonouchi into a duel with Dinosaur Ryuzaki for revenge. The greatly helps Jonouchi in the duel. Jonouchi compares how the Battleguards work together, to himself and Honda. After the gang meet-up with Bakura. Yami Bakura traps Yuugi, Anzu, Honda Jonouchi, and Bakura's souls in Duel Monster cards and duels Yami Yuugi. Tristan is Summoned after Yami Yuugi plays "Cyber Commander". He is destroyed by Bakura's "White Magical Hat" in the first attack and sent to the Graveyard. He is returned to the field when Yami Yugi plays "Monster Reborn". When Yuugi is Summoned as the "Dark Magician", Honda learns there are two Yuugi's. After Yami Yuugi ends the Shadow Game, everyone apart from Yuugi and Bakura, believed the game was just a dream. As Yuugi and Jonouchi are about to enter the Duelist Kingdom finals, Kemo refuses Honda, Anzu, and Bakura entry as they aren't finalists. Mai flirts with Kemo, distracting him long enough for the others to run inside. Honda suspected Pegasus of cheating against Seto. The night before the finals, he, Anzu and Bakura inspected the area, where the Pegasus and Seto dueled. They noticed a beam of light was entering the room through a hole in the wall. After peering through the hole, they found there was a tower that could have been used to spy on Seto's hand with the aid of a telescope. The group infiltrated the tower and found the portrait of Cecelia Pegasus. Pegasus confronted the intruders and, using his Millennium Eye, transported them to another chamber, where some occult activity took place. As Pegasus attempted to use his Millennium Eye on them, Yami Bakura countered with the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura then transported Honda, Anzu and Bakura back to their rooms, causing them to forget the events of this night. That follow day, Honda cheered for Yuugi and Jonouchi from the sidelines during the final rounds. When Yuugi dueled Pegasus, Honda took time to search Pegasus castle to find Mokuba's body. He hides inside a suit of armor, while sneaking around the dungeons. He accidentally opened a secret passageway after tripping and grabbing a gargoyle to prevent himself falling over completely. Honda takes out the man guarding Mokuba's cell, by shoving a helmet from another suit of armor on his head. He takes the guard's key and unlocks Mokuba's cell, which sets off a security alarm. He removed the armor and carried Mokuba on his back. On his way out, he is confronted by two of Pegasus' goons. Yami Bakura appears and uses "Chain Energy" to create real chains of energy, which tie up the goons. Honda and Bakura make their escape before the chains dissipate. However, Honda is completely unaware of Yami Bakura's existence and thinks this is the regular Bakura. He asks Bakura how he did that, but Bakura insists they focus on escaping right now. The two boys get cornered by guards, but Bakura fends them off by Summoning Duel Monsters from his cards. Honda soon realizes this isn't the same Bakura he knows, and recognizes him as the evil spirit that trapped them in a Shadow Game. Yami Bakura reveals that he's searching for a new host, since regular Bakura has betrayed him in the past. He demands Honda to hand over Mokuba's soulless body, threatening to set more monsters on him if he doesn't. Yami Bakura advises Honda to do as he says, as he will get what he wants either way. He decides to pretend to go along with this, but chucks Mokuba's body at Bakura and then attacks him, knocking him out. Honda then takes back Mokuba and looks at the Millennium Ring. Understanding this to be the source of Bakura's evil half, he picks it up and tosses it out of the castle, far into the forest below them. Honda finally returns to Yuugi and Pegasus' Duel with Mokuba and Bakura's bodies. He sees that Yuugi and Pegasus are now playing a Shadow Game and explains what happened with Yami Bakura to Jonouchi and Anzu who were wondering when he was going to come back. Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda are unable to see the duel, as its surrounded by a strange dark matter, but they have a feeling something bad has happened to Yuugi. Tristan tries running into the darkness, but immediately comes out the other side. After Bakura wakes up, Honda explains how the Ring was making him act weird, so he threw it away. After the tournament, he and his friends are taken home by Seto Kaiba, as all the boats had left. About a week later, Honda and his friends agree to help Mokuba rescue Seto, after he got trapped into a virtual world, by the Big Five. There are 3 remaining pods into the virtual world. Mokuba and Yuugi take two, while Jonouchi and Honda argue over who gets the other one. Tristan eventually stays behind with Anzu to work the controls. To pass the time, he tries talking about how much in love he still is with Miho and his essay about his dream of being a pilot. He then tries to show Anzu his facial hair but Anzu shows no interests in anything he was talking about. Once they began hearing people outside, they barricade the door, holding off Pegasus's guards until Mokuba, Yuugi and Jonouchi returned with Seto. After all that, Honda along with Jonouchi and Anzu were introduced to Yuugi's girlfriend Jasmine Tsukino and her friends. Honda stated that he was impressed that Yuugi had such a hot girlfriend and didn't tell any of them about it to where Anzu bluntly puts out that they would've probably been all over her or embarrassing Yuugi about the subject. Surprisingly, he did neither. He wasn't actively present during the whole ordeal that involved Jasmine and Ami turning evil. He was told about it later and got upset at Yuugi asking why didn't he say anything, for he could've helped. But there wasn't much Honda would've been able to do anyway but still, the keeping of secrets was starting to bother him. He was at least glad that things returned to normal but gave Yuugi his usual guy comforting after hearing he and Jasmine were no longer together. Though now, having been graduated from high school, all Honda has been doing is working and saving up money. He'd finally moved out of his parents home, despite them never being home at all and moved into his own place. Something small but big enough for just himself. He is still in love with Miho, the two of them still keeping in contact with one another after high school, both of them returned to working at Burger World, gaining work experience under their belt, only difference is, Miho is currently attending college at Daruma University while Honda's just working. He hopes to earn enough money to buy her a ring and ask her to marry him. But to do so, he needed to find another job with better pay. He'd been debating on whether or not he wanted to leave Domino and find work else where. Anzu had been left and Yuugi had left last year, so that only left him, Jonouchi and Miho still in Domino. He wants so much for the old gang to be back together again like old times so he brought up the idea of going to Tokyo to see Yuugi and Anzu. He even told Miho that he could always transfer to the university there if she wanted to, so long as they were all together again. Surprisingly, the two of them agreed to this idea. So now, Honda, Miho and Jonouchi are on their way to Tokyo, Japan to see their friends. Relationships '''Coming Soon!' Skills Fighting Although not a skilled martial artist, Honda is able to pick up different types of fighting techniques that aren’t difficult to mimic and apply it to his street fighting. Half of the time, he is not even aware of the name of the technique he uses. His skills are made explicitly aware due to the fact that he’s bullied quite a lot of students along with long time friend Jonouchi and has been known to actually kick or punch someone hard enough to knock them out with just one blow. The only downside to this is this only works on those who are much weaker than he is and cannot defend themselves but as for anyone else who is obviously stronger than he is, it takes more than just one punch to knock them out. However, size and strength does not matter to Honda and if necessary, he won’t hesitate to fight someone should they try and mess with is friends. Kendo As a side hobby, Honda has been learning Kendo, though he rarely practices and only does it to boost up his fighting a little. He’s quite inexperienced at this and prefers actual fighting with his fists than using a sword, wooden or not. Marksmanship The only time Honda actually used a gun was when he was a kid and it was a BB gun, which he has occasionally bragged about to his friends that he could shoot a 100-yen piece with it from 50 feet. But he has said sometimes how cool it would be to hold a real gun just once. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yuugi Motou *Yami Yuugi *Jonouchi Katsuya *Anzu Mazaki *Miho Nosaka